The space in vehicle cargo beds (for example, in beds in pickup trucks) may be divided according to the needs of a user, by using various types of adjustable partitions. In one application, ends of boards or pieces of plywood may be supported by slots formed in the sidewalls of the cargo bed. However, in cases where the boards are supported vertically along edges thereof, the boards must be dropped into the slot vertically, forcing the user to position the board directly above the slot. For certain locations in the cargo bed, this may be difficult for the user to do without climbing into the bed or leaning forward at an uncomfortable angle.